Crime of Passion
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: When Seth uncovers an unknown coupling - Infatuation, lust, jealousy and fear will cause an unfortunate crime of passion...Entry for the Silence of the Wolves contest. AU. OOC. Main characters - Seth, Jacob, Leah and Sam


**Silence of the Wolves Contest**

**Title:** Crime of Passion  
**Main Players:** Seth, Jacob, Leah, Sam  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or anything else by S. Meyer. Nor do I own the excerpt in which I based this o/s off of. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** When Seth uncovers an unknown coupling - Infatuation, lust, jealousy and fear will cause an unfortunate crime of passion…

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:** **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves**

**A/N:** So, the contest is over. Congrats to all the winners! I didn't place but I came in 4th! I was only a couple votes away :( Oh well. The ones that won more than deserved it. Thanks again to HopelessRomantic79 for beta'ing this for me. Enjoy….

**Chapter 16 excerpt – page 312, Breaking Dawn**

_I want to stay with you_, she told me.

The shock shot through my legs, locking my joints. She blew past me and then put on the brakes. Slowly, she walked back to where I was frozen in place.

_I won't be a pain, I swear. I won't follow you around. You can go wherever you want, and I'll go where I want. You'll only have to put up with me when we're both wolves._ She paced back and forth in front of me, swishing her long grey tail nervously. _And, as I'm planning on quitting as soon as I can manage it…maybe that won't be so often._

I didn't know what to say.

_I'm happier now, as a part of your pack, than I have been in years._

_I want to stay,_ too. Seth thought quietly. I hadn't realized he'd been paying much attention to us as he ran the perimeter. I like this pack.

_Hey now! Seth, this isn't going to be a pack much longer_. I tried to put my thoughts together so that would convince him. _We've got a purpose now, but when…after that's over, I'm just going to go wolf. Seth, you need a purpose. You're a good kid. You're the kind of person who always has a crusade. And there's no way you're leaving La Push now. You're going to graduate from high school and do something with your life. You're going to take care of Sue. My issues are not going to mess up your future._

_But-_

_Jacob is right,_ Leah seconded.

_You're agreeing with me?_

_Of course. But none of that applies to me. I was on my way out, anyway. I'll get a job somewhere away from La Push. Maybe take some courses at a community college. Get into yoga and meditation to work on my temper issues…and stay a part of this pack for the sake of my mental well-being. Jacob – you can see how that makes sense, right? I won't bother you, you won't bother me, everyone is happy._

**Seth POV**

I was vaguely aware of Jacob phasing back to human form after the little discussion he and Leah had. I was disappointed and hurt that they both had decided that they didn't want me to stay in their pack after all was said and done. I was the one that first followed Jake after he left Sam, Leah only followed after she got a sense of what it could be like to be separated from Sam's mind at last. Yet, _she_ was made Jake's beta, and _she_ was the one that would get to continue with him. I was going to be left back on the res, alone with my previous pack as the traitorous guard dog from the Cullens.

_You better curb those thoughts little brother. Hate to see Jacob so pissed off at you from being so ungrateful. He could send you back now if he wanted to._

I grumbled. _Yeah? And since when do you care so much for what Jake wants and feels, huh?_

_I don't have to listen to this. You continue running the perimeter, I'm going to go speak with _

_Jacob._

Minutes later I was left alone in my mind to think and feel as I pleased with no intrusions. I felt the wind whip at my face as I continued to run mindlessly around the boundary. It was starting to get late, that much I could tell. The sun had already set and the moon had risen somewhat high in the sky. My keen ears picked up the sound of crickets in the distance chirping, I listened counting off each chirp to mark the temperature. I heard an owl hoot somewhere to the west and the sound of a car passing by the Cullen's driveway. My hearing may not be as good as the vampires but I could hold my own.

I circled back around the perimeter bringing me closer to the La Push side of the boundary. I found it rather odd that I had been running check all day without being relieved yet. Usually Jacob takes some time to let me rest and eat something, but since the impromptu life altering discussion earlier, he hadn't been back; nor had Leah. Strange. I immediately halted in my tracks when the wind shifted. I could smell him. Sam. He was at the border line.

It was still disconcerting to not be able to hear the rest of my old pack. I don't hate them; I just hate what they were planning to do. The Cullens are good people, err, vampires. The doc would never hurt a soul and Edward was decent man and good fighter. We really saved each other's asses a few months ago and I was completely in line with Jake when he decided to leave. Granted, my reasoning wasn't because of my unrequited love for Bella and her…offspring, but because I honestly didn't believe the Cullen family, not coven, family shouldn't be ostracized for their nature. They probably didn't pick to be vampires, aside from Bella, and now they were just trying to live out their time peacefully.

I stopped my patrol to sit and listen for Sam. I didn't hear anything, not a single thought or sound. It didn't sound as if he was pacing, or hunting or anything really. If I had to guess, it sounded and smelled like he was sitting there at the border completely alone. I almost decided to go to him, find out exactly what he wanted, but I decided that would be unwise. I may not hate my previous pack members but I was a part of a new pack, a new leader and I must follow the chain of command.

I turned tail and immediately started running full speed back towards the Cullens, back to the little area we sanctioned off as our own. It was far enough from the Cullen's house for some peace but still close enough to protect if need be. I slowed my steps the closer I got back. Jake and Leah still had not returned to my thoughts and I had no idea if they were at the house or in the woods. Maybe something bad had happened or something. I saw the firelight dance through the trees as I quietly approached. I figured it to be in my best interest to be as quiet as possible, just in case. In case of what, I don't know. Vampire attack? No I definitely would have heard them back in my mind the second they phased. Unless they were unable to phase in time? No. I shook my head hoping to get the fear to subside. I was over reacting I'm sure.

As I approached the makeshift camp, I hear sounds I had never heard in person before. And I saw an image that would unfortunately be burned and ingrained in my head for the rest of my life. No brother should ever be privy to that. It was no wonder they never phased back. No wonder they didn't hear me approach. They were too involved with each other to hear anything but one another. Laid out next to the small fire pit, on a blanket I was sure I saw in the Cullen's house, were Jake and my sister. And what I witnessed made my blood boil. There, on the blanket before god and the entire forest to see, were Jake and Leah, going at it like tomorrow was the end of the world. Maybe it would be. I'd kill Jacob myself for touching my sister. As if she didn't have a hard enough time with the whole Emily and Sam fiasco, he had to pull her into another one. What if he imprinted next? It'd kill her.

I turned and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, back towards the way I came. Back towards Sam. I could care less if they heard me now. I didn't want to stay and see any more of them together than I had to. It was wrong. The questions started streaming through my mind before I even had a second to stop and think. Since when did _my sister_ start having feelings for _him_? My sister, who had never gotten over Sam, when did her heart defrost enough to let someone else in? We've all seen into her mind, seen the bitterness and hate there. Did Jake somehow get though that? Am I missing something? When did Jake stopping loving Bella? Wasn't that why Jake left La Push and Sam's pack, was to protect that bloodsuckers offspring that Bella just so happened to be carrying? Was that why Leah and Jake wanted it to be just the two of them to their little pack? Because they had feelings for each other? How long could this possibly have been going on and I never noticed?

_Seth? Seth, is that you? …Slow down with the questions man, what is going on? Is everyone okay? Have the bloodsuckers finally snapped?_

_Sam? …Can you hear me?_

**Sam POV**

I ordered my pack to go home for the night and spend some time with their families. I wanted to have a little bit of time to myself to just think. I never expected for my life to turn out like this. I was the quintessential leader of the pack, not there by birth right but there in hierarchy. When I had heard from Jacob about _Isabella Cullen_ being impregnated by that bloodsucker, my first thought went to the protection of my people. I had no idea what that thing would be and what it would do to this area. It needed to be stopped, at all costs. What I wasn't expecting was Jacob to inflict his alpha gene, finally accept his right as leader and try and stop us. It was his idea in the first place! Then Seth ran off to him like it was nothing, no skin off his nose to turn his back on us and go protect the bloodsuckers.

And then _she_ left. I think that hurt more than Seth or Jacob leaving. It was obvious to us all how much she hated being a part of the pack, being a part of all of our minds. I didn't just break her heart that day I imprinted on Emily; I broke her heart each and every day that she was permitted to my inner thoughts, feelings and actions. I tried to curb myself around her, I tried to put up mental blocks so I wouldn't hurt her more, but there are just some things that can't be forgotten.

And those were the things I know she dwelled on. So I can't blame her for wanting to follow Jacob and his new pack. It was her way out of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was running. I found it cathartic to just run and not really have a care in the world. I am sure that most of my brothers would agree that that it was a good way to just escape for a while. But somehow I ended up at the border line. I paced it a few times before sitting down and just staring over it. I stayed there wondering if we were making the right choice with the bloodsuckers, if we should just ask them to leave. I thought about Jacob, Seth and _her _over there by themselves playing guard dogs to them. I wouldn't even know if something had happened until it was too late. But did I really expect something to happen? To date those bloodsuckers hadn't given us anything too serious to worry about. It was always some other bloodsucker by extension that had caused problems. But then again, aren't they the root of all the problems to begin with? If they never came here, I would have never phased. If I never phased I wouldn't have hurt Leah like I did or Emily like I still do. Just because I imprinted on Emily didn't mean my love for Leah was just instantly wiped out. I struggled daily with the thought of hurting Emily by stilling loving Leah and vice versa. It was a no win scenario.

… _Did Jake somehow get though that? Am I missing something? When did Jake stopping loving Bella? Wasn't that why Jake left La Push and Sam's pack, was to protect that bloodsuckers offspring that Bella just so happened to be carrying? Was that why Leah and Jake wanted it to be just the two of them to their little pack? Because they had feelings for each other? How long could this possibly have been going on and I never noticed?_

_Seth? Is that you?_ I quickly stood up as I heard his mind whirling. _Slow down with the questions man, what is going on? Is everyone okay? Have the bloodsuckers finally snapped?_

_Sam? …Can you hear me?_

_Yeah, I can hear you. What's up?_

_You won't believe this. Wait, how can I hear you, I thought only my pack could hear my thoughts?_

_You're running my direction awfully fast, are you still loyal to Jacob?_

A growl ripped through the air loud enough for me to hear and I knew Seth was still a decent distance off. _Hell no._

_Why, what happened Seth_? Images flashed through my mind as Seth recollected why he had a sudden change of heart. I felt my heart sink through my body. I saw Jacob's sweaty back, a female hand clawing down the middle in pleasure. I heard the same female moan in pleasure. I knew that moan; that was Leah's moan, what the fuck?

_Stop prying! I don't wanna see anymore._ Seth was yelling in his head as the images flashed by in rapid succession. Seth was running into their makeshift camp, seeing the firelight dance over their naked skin, the sounds of them moaning, groaning, the sound of soft skin slapping against another. The sights and sounds of two people making love. Not two people – Jacob and Leah! A growl ripped up my throat and echoed through the air as I took off running over the boundary line and towards them. Nothing would have stopped me at this point.

I sailed pasted Seth who was running at me. A distance echo of _Where are you going?_ Bounced around in my head as he quickly turned about to follow me. But he was young and I was experienced. I was much faster than he was right now. Plus, I had the ability to close off my alpha mind somewhat from him, make it where he wouldn't see what was going through my head, what I may or may not have planned to do was the question.

Within seconds I was upon the makeshift camp. They were still…engaged with each other. It was not as if I hadn't seen both of them naked before, but they had never been naked together doing this. My heart broke. Jacob _was not_ supposed to have my Leah. I don't know what came over me but I grounded to a halt just on the other side of the fire and tensed to spring. I was mid air before either Jacob or Leah realized what was going on. Apparently they were too involved with each other to realize what was going on around them.

I heard Seth start yelling in his head as my front paws made contact with Jacob, viciously tearing him off of Leah. _EDWARD! EDWARD! COME QUICK. HURRY. HES GOING TO KILL HIM!_

Leah was scrambling to pull some clothes on while yelling for Jacob, I assumed. I didn't really hear anything she was saying. I had nailed Jacob across the chest hard enough to rip my nails through his chest. He was bleeding profusely down his chest and stumbling to get up. I saw the ripple crawl across his skin as he slowly phased. It seemed to take forever but the wounds I had inflicted were already starting to heal slightly.

_What is your problem Uley? _

_You._ I growled.

_I take it you don't like the idea of Leah and I together do you?_

_Never._

_You can't have her so no one else can, huh Sam? Quite the double standard don't you think? _

_You've got Emily._

_Both of you stop it! _

_Shut up Seth!_ We both howled at him. I had a wayward thought about Seth being in both our packs at that moment, but I imagine he wasn't really loyal to anyone but his sister at this moment…and maybe that cocksucker in front of me again.

_Don't call me that. I did nothing to you. Leah has the right to make whatever choice she wants._

_Your just gonna break her heart._ I growled and lunged at him. He moved accordingly and hit me out of the way. Jacob may be younger than me, but as far as size, we were very nearly matched. We started circling each other, looking for the weak link in. But I also had to watch my back, Seth and Leah were nearby and who knows how long until the bloodsucker arrived.

_I'm going to break her heart? Are you hearing yourself Sam? YOU ALREADY DID! I'm just trying to put it back together._

_Yeah? What about Bella huh? Can't love the one you want so love the one you're with? Talk about your double standards._

_Bella isn't and never was mine. My love for her doesn't extend beyond friendship anymore. It took Leah to show me that and to show me what I was missing. Wait, why am I bothering to tell you this? That's between me and Leah, my beta and my pack and you don't have the authority over us any more to pry. _

It felt like the lights were being turned off, except now I was not hearing Jacob's thoughts, which was not going to help me any in this fight. I lunged for him again, hoping to take him by surprise. We tumble through the dirt and up against a tree. I bit at his shoulder as his paw came up and swiped me across the face. I could taste the blood in my mouth as we spun around and he lunged at me this time. I caught him mid air and pinned him down. I gnashed my teeth into his neck again, this time getting a firm hold. He howled in pain. I heard a growl behind me and was momentarily distracted from Jacob. I felt another wolf jump on my back and sink their teeth into my shoulder, hard. I howled in pain. I figure it was Seth. I kicked back and caught him by the chest, kicking hard to get him off of me. It all happened so fast. I heard a loud gasp, a whimper and right before me Jacob phased back into his human form, mid-fight.

I turned, teeth bared expecting to see a bloodsucker or something else major to have caught Jacobs attention…I phased back to human form without even really thinking about it. Up against the nearest tree was the limp form of Seth, human again with a two foot spiked branch sticking through the center of his chest. _Seth._ He wasn't moving. His head was lolled forward and blood generously poured from his chest, from his heart. I heard Leah scream as she ran up to him, Jacob too, the fight all but forgotten. I felt like monster. I had killed Seth. It was an accident. It was stupid. He died because of my jealously, because I couldn't let Leah go? What was I thinking? Seth was an innocent bystander. He was my little brother in a sense and I had ended his life without so much as blinking.

"Seth! Oh my god, Seth. No. No. No. No." Leah was sobbing hysterically grabbing at Seth's face and lifting it up to look at him. Jacob quickly grabbed some shorts and pulled them on and grabbed a pair from a stack of clothes that reeked of bloodsuckers. He seemed so calm, so alpha, as he walked over to Seth's body. He carefully pulled the pair of shorts up Seth's legs before he gently pulled him off the spiked branch to lay him on the ground.

I was standing there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe this was real, that this was happening. Leah was sobbing over her brothers' chest as Jacob put and arm around her, a few silent tears streaming down his face too. That's when I smelt them, the bloodsuckers were near, it was like someone poured honeysuckle and bleach down my nose.

"Jacob?" The four male bloodsuckers came into the clearing on the other side of the fire, near where I had initially came through. They looked ready and on guard for trouble. The mind reader looked down at Seth's body and then his head snapped up at me. He growled at me. He had the audacity to growl – at me. "What happened Jacob?" He asked again. The doctor was already bent down looking over Seth's body; his head was shaking from side to side. I balked at his closeness to Leah, she didn't even flinch. _What was going on over here?_

No words were spoken out loud but by the way _Edward's_ head snapped back up to my eyes, I knew he knew. I heard him hiss out low and quietly, "He killed Seth…" The rest of the bloodsucker's eyes snapped to me and I put up my hands in astonishment.

"It was an accident." I felt like my body was on fire from the force of their stares. I was still standing there, naked as the day I was born when finally Leah's head raised and she slowly looked at me.

"An accident?" Her voice was low and menacing. "An Accident Sam Uley? You charged in here, unwelcomed and unannounced. You jumped Jacob with all the intents and purposes to kill him for being with me like you're a jealous spurned lover. Seth jumps in there to try and get you guys to stop since you couldn't hear me yelling at you…" She wiped her hand across her face to brush away the tears constantly streaming down. "You killed my little brother because he got in the way of you killing my boyfriend. You have Emily, Sam! You have your imprint, your love, your life. Why must you always ruin mine? Wasn't breaking my heart once enough? Now you have to go and kill the one man left alive that loves me regardless of everything else, the one that means something to me – my own flesh and blood! Why? This is going to destroy my mother, you realize that right…?" I saw the ripple cascade down her back with every word she spoke. She was getting too angry, she would phase soon…and then what…?

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill Seth. If he hadn't got in the way…"

"If he hadn't got in the way of what Sam? You would have killed Jacob instead? Or are you saying that Seth's death was his fault….?"

"I….I…I…"

"Which is it Sam?"

"Both." My head snapped to the left to look over at Edward, so did everyone else. "Both Leah. He would have killed Jacob given the chance and he thinks that if Seth had not got in the way, then he would still be alive."

Leah burst out of her skin that second and was nearly in front of me before I had a chance to phase. Jacob was right on her heels phasing and getting between us. I couldn't hear anything, but by the way of Jacob's stance between Leah and me, it looked like he was defusing the situation. Several tense moments later Leah turned and trotted over to Seth's side. Jacob turned and rounded on me.

_You better run. I can only keep her calmed down and stop her from killing you for so long. I suggest you go talk to the counsel. You need to leave. Appoint a new beta, the next in line for alpha. Leah and I won't be returning back to La Push after the funeral and I imagine you won't be welcomed._

_Where are you going two going to go?_

_Seattle maybe, I don't know Sam but it's really none of your business. It's our business, our choice, not yours._

I hung my head. _I really am sorry Jacob. It was purely an accident. You know I would never willingly hurt Seth._

_Yes, but you were ready to willingly hurt me. And Seth….Seth was willing to protect his alpha._ There was a long drawn out silence before Jacob spoke again. _I'm not going to tell you again Sam, run. Don't make me use the alpha command on you. I don't want your pack, I have mine. I don't care where you end up but you better go. Leah and I will be coming back to La Push within the hour and nobody is going to be happy with you._

I turned and ran, just like I was told. I would run and tell the counsel first what was going on, and then I would go directly to Emily. I couldn't imagine her staying with me. I killed her family and I killed him over something stupid, a fight with Jacob because he now held the heart of my ex-girlfriend. Emily would be pissed. I don't have the option to leave her, but she does have the option to leave me. I'll have to leave everything I've ever know, my pack, my home….my life; all because I got caught up in a crime of passion. _I really am so sorry Seth_, _Rest in peace brother._


End file.
